At the time of the last CCSG review, the Cancer Center included a Histology Shared Resource and a Tissue Procurement Shared Resource. The Histology Facility was managed by the Eppley Cancer Center and the Tissue Procurement Shared Resource was managed by the UNMC Department of Pathology/Microbiology. After a review of the facilities by the Senior Leadership Team and the External Advisory Board, it was decided to explore new opportunities for increasing technical capabilities and reducing costs. After reviewing all options, it was determined to consolidate campus resources into a single Tissue Science Facility. The consolidated facility has been organized under the Department of Pathology/Microbiology and has been expanded to provide more comprehensive services such as tissue processing and histology services. Most importantly the facility will now provide immunohistochemistry procedures to Cancer researchers in the Eppley.